


Et si

by marizzed_123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, L'histoire que j'aurais voulu lire, M/M, whatif
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marizzed_123/pseuds/marizzed_123
Summary: Et si Sirius c’était un petit peu plus battu pour partir avec Harry cette fameuse nuit du 31 octobre. Dans ma tête voici comment ça aurait dû se passer
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 3





	Et si

** 31 octobre 1981 **

Dès qu’il mit les pieds dans la maison, son cœur se contracta. Toutes les images horribles qu’il s’était imaginées en se rendant à Godric Hallow se confirmèrent. James se trouvait là au pied l’escalier, sans vie. Sa gorge se serra et sa tête s’embrouilla. Il se précipita au deuxième étage en criant le nom de son filleul. Son état de choc ne fit que s’aggraver lorsqu’il vit l’état de la chambre et Lily gisant au sol. Ses pensées étaient de plus en plus incohérentes. Si vous lui demandiez Sirius ne pourrait vous décrire la chaine précise des évènements. Sa baguette se mit en marche, un sort pétrifiant en sortit, il attrapa Harry au vol et repartit avec un bébé hurlant dans ses bras sans jamais jeter un coup d’œil derrière lui.

Lorsqu’il cogna à la porte de sa cousine, il était en larme. Son visage était aussi blanc que la neige en hiver et son expression ne laissait aucun doute à la gravité des évènements. Il sentit à peine Andromeda lui prendre son filleul des bras. Il s’effondra au sol. Ses larmes débordèrent. Une douleur intense s’attaqua à sa poitrine. Sa respiration commença à devenir saccadée. James et Lily étaient morts. Son frère, son meilleur ami, son complice depuis le jour un. Une impression d’avoir tout perdu s’empara de lui. Peter était la cause de cette perte. Peter Pettigrew. Il se sentait perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Il s’apprêtait à apparaitre pour aller le tuer lorsque Andromeda le prit dans ses bras. Ses larmes redoublèrent.

-Andy, Andy, ils ils sont morts… Je Je Je ils sont morts Andy.

Sa douleur était si intense qu’il n’arrivait pas à parler de façon cohérente. Sirius pleura dans les bras de sa cousine pendant de longues minutes. Lorsque les pleurs de Sirius se calmèrent, Andromeda le guida vers la chambre d'ami et lui proposa une potion de sommeil-sans-rêve. Rapidement, il engloutit la potion. Au moment de fermer les yeux, une panique s'empara de lui.

\- Harry, s'exclama-t-il

\- Il dort à poing fermé. Nous nous occuperons de lui. Dort Sirius. Nous discuterons à ton réveille.

Ce fut sur les mots rassurants de sa cousine que Sirius s'endormit.

**1 ** ** er ** ****** novembre 1981 **

_Sirius était dans un long passage noir au bout duquel il entendait les pleurs d'Harry. L'anxiété s'empara de lui. Il devait à tout prix se rendre à Harry. Celui-ci était en danger de mort. Il le savait, il le sentait. Son corps ne lui permettait pas de bouger. Il avait beau y mettre toutes ses forces, ses jambes refusaient de le porter jusqu'à son filleul. Il se mit à crier._

\- Harry, Harry, Harry

Ses propres cris réveillèrent Sirius. Il se leva précipitamment pour retrouver d'où venaient les pleurs de l'enfant. Les cris le menèrent à la cuisine qui se trouvait au premier étage. Il y retrouva Andromeda qui préparait un déjeuner pour un Harry qui semblait inconsolable dans les bras de Ted. Voir son filleul en sécurité rassura Sirius, malgré cela son coeur se serra de tristesse à sa vue. Autour de lui, rien ne laissait croire qu'une aussi grande tragédie aurait pu prendre place la veille. Le ciel était complètement limpide et le soleil du matin éclairait doucement les murs jaune pâle de la petite cuisine des Tonks. De nombreuses plantes étaient dispersées çà et là profitant pleinement des rares rayons de soleil de novembre. Des chaudrons pendaient d’une grille suspendue au plafond. Andromeda s'affairait sur la vieille cuisinière où bouillait également de l'eau pour le thé. Ted était assis à la petite table de cuisine accotée à la grande fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin bien entretenu par les Tonks. Le tout aurait pu plonger Sirius dans un sentiment d'apaisement et de bienêtre. Toutefois, ses pensées le ramenèrent rapidement à la réalité.

Ted lui tendit Harry qui se calma dès qu'il fut accueilli par les bras familiers de son parrain. Au même moment, Nymphadora, la fille des Tonks, débarqua en trombe dans la cuisine. Elle se jeta sur Sirius et Harry dans une euphorie totale.

– Oncle Sirius, Oncle Sirius, bon matin! Tu as dormi ici? Tu restes combien de temps? Tu viens voler avec moi ? J'ai inventé un nouve....

– Dora, ma chérie, l'interrompit sa mère en déposant le déjeuné de Harry devant Sirius, calme-toi. Je ne crois pas que Sirius pourra jouer avec toi aujourd'hui. Il a eu de mauvaises nouvelles hier soir. Après le déjeuner, Papa ira faire un tour avec toi pour t'expliquer la situation.

Au ton de sa mère, Dora comprit rapidement la gravité de la situation et s'assit au bout de la table pour manger son déjeuner. Les adultes restèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que les enfants aient terminé leur déjeuner et que Ted les ait emportés dans le jardin pour discuter avec sa fille. Il s'installa sous le grand chêne à l'arrière de la maison. Sirius se sentit rassuré de pouvoir tenir un oeil sur Harry pendant qu'il raconterait l'histoire à sa cousine.

Il commença par lui expliquer que les Potter avaient été visés par Voldemort dû à une prophétie qui semble-t-il marquait Harry comme son égal. Afin de les protéger, Sirius avait été choisie comme le gardien du secret de leur maison à Godric's Hallow. Après réflexion, Sirius avait réalisé qu'il serait trop évident qu'il aurait été choisi pour garder le secret de leur location. Lily avait donc procédé au changement de gardien la veille. James et Lily avaient choisi de changer pour Peter étant donné que Remus était en mission secrète. Après le changement de gardien, ils avaient convenu de se retrouver chez les Potter le lendemain pour fêter Halloween.

– Andy, lorsque je suis arrivé chez lui, j'ai tout de suite su. Il devait y rester jusqu'à ce que je vienne le chercher pour aller chez les Potter. Il n'y était pas Andy et il n'y avait rien, aucun indice d'enlèvement, rien. J'ai été si stupide Andy. Depuis, des semaines qu'il m'entrait des idées de conspirations dans la tête. Des semaines, qu'il me montait contre Remus, qu'il me faisait douter de tout. J'aurais dû voir. Il avait tant changé depuis le début de la guerre. Je m'étais dit qu'on avait tous un peu changé non?

Andromeda hocha de la tête doucement pour l'encourager à continuer. Il serra ses mains autour de sa tasse de thé avant de continuer.

– Andy, lorsque je suis arrivé chez eux... Je ne peux même pas le décrire. J'étais en panique. Tout ce à quoi j'ai pensé lorsque j'ai vu le corps de James, c'était de trouver Harry et de le mettre en sécurité le plus rapidement possible.

Soudainement, Sirius réalisa et se leva d'un bon.

– Andy! Hagrid était là! Je l'ai stupéfié! oh mon dieu, dit-il en se mettant à faire les cent pas dans la petite cuisine. ANDY que disent les journaux? Il fixa son regard sur sa cousine qui baissa les yeux et rougit. ANDY, s'emporta Sirius, MONTRE-MOI! 


End file.
